Sinister Nightmare: The Truth Revealed
Sinister Nightmare: The Truth Revealed '''is a story based on Sinister Nightmare. And is the first of the Sinister Nightmare series of stories by ''RoaringRedRanger. '''It takes place 3 years after Golden Freddy's Pizza Land closed and Rockstar Diner opened. Summary ''"3 years after the events of Golden Freddy's Pizza Land got it closed. It was all fun and games until Rockstar Diner opened. Jason Smith and his 13 year old daughter Charlotte visited for her birthday. Little did they know that there would be trouble and horror. In the backroom of the Diner, Golden Freddy and his friends are far from done. The're hunting Charlotte and her friends." Characters Humans Jason Smith Charlotte Smith Micheal Griffin Jennifer Reyes Kyle Parker Francis Rogers Lisa Barton Jacob Barton Mike Schmidt Nick Remero Animatronics Sinister Freddy Sinister Foxy Sinister Chica Sinister Bonnie Sinister Golden Freddy SinisterTrap Nightmare Story Chapter 1: Flashback The story starts at Golden Freddy's Pizza Land. Jason and his 4-year-old daughter Charlotte are celebrating Jacob's sister Lisa's birthday. Everything was going great. Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie were preforming their famous song on stage. Charlotte said "Happy Birthday" to Lisa and was hanging out with Jacob. While there they met a mysterious worker who's name tag said nothing. He walked away creepily watching them. Moments later Spring Bonnie asked Lisa to follow him for a surprise. Being the cute trusting kid she is, Lisa agreed. Jacob and Charlotte were looking for her. When they found her, it was too late. They saw Spring Bonnie covered in blood with Lisa's corpse next to him. Horrified Charlotte and Jacob ran to their parents. Their parents only believed them when Spring Bonnie came out covered in blood. Terrified on what they saw Charlotte and Jacob's parents went home. Later that night Charlotte ate her dinner and went to bed. While she was sleeping all she can see is a pitch black void. In the distance she could see red glowing eyes. The eyes just stood there staring at her until they finally disappeared and said "I'm your nightmare." ''After that Charlotte was stuck in that pitch black void until she woke up tomorrow. Chapter 2: Welcome to Rockstar Diner 9 years after the incident at Golden Freddy's Pizza Land and Charlotte's terrifying sleep experience they heard that a new, better version of Golden Freddy's was made titled Rockstar Diner. Today was April 18. Charlotte's birthday. She was actually happy that Golden Freddy's was closed. On the drive there Charlotte didn't know she was being haunted. Charlotte looked out the window to find a giant black bear-like animatronic with the same red glowing eyes she saw in her dream. She said nothing but she could not find another name for this monstrosity except "Nightmare". Charlotte looked away and then back only to see that the newly-named Nightmare is not there. She was terrified until they finally arrived at Rockstar Diner. Jason and Charlotte went in and they saw nothing of Golden Freddy's. The children were having fun, everyone was happy, and the new animatronics were nice. They were stuck to the stage at all times so they couldn't move, let alone bite. But something caught Charlotte's eye. The same mysterious man they say at Golden Freddy's was here. Charlotte was speechless. As she looked at the man, she blinked, after she opened her eyes back she saw that the man was fading out. She blinked again, and saw Nightmare. She felt something touch her from behind. She was scared until she realized it was Jacob and his friend Kyle. Charlotte greeted them, but then she told them about the mysterious black animatronic. Her friends claim that they had the same dream. She said nothing but, ''"Nightmare". Hours later, her party was ending and everyone was going home. But Charlotte realized that the door to the melting room was mysteriously open. She went to see what was inside and saw red glowing eyes. Chapter 3: Old Friends Return Jason told Charlotte to come on until Foxy jumped out, and slashed him in the face with his hook, ultimately killing him. Charlotte was scared as this was no regular version of Foxy. It was some kind of Sinister Foxy. Charlotte, Jacob, and Kyle tried to run out but the mysterious man stopped them. Kyle tried to get him out of the way until he found out that the man was not really there. Who was there, however, was the animatronic, Nightmare. Kyle tried to back away until Nightmare grabbed his neck and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. It looks like all is done as Nightmare and Sinister Foxy close in on them, until old security guard Mike Schmidt comes in hitting both of them with a metal bar saving them. Mike grabbed Charlotte and Jacob and ran out of the Diner with Foxy not to far behind. They ran into a building fooling Foxy to run a different way. Mike has revealed that he has been on the run from the animatronics for years. He was about to finish until his head was crushed by the Sinister version of Bonnie. Charlotte and Jacob ran away and eventually bumping into old friends: Mike, Jennifer, Nick, and Francis. Chapter 4: A New Threat Jennifer states that they have been on the run ever since their parents died. Charlotte quickly stopped her as she could see Nightmare staring at them with Bonnie and Foxy. Everyone tried to run away when suddenly the Sinister Chica started rushing towards them. They all got into a car and tried to drive away, hitting Chica, until Foxy's hook came through the roof. Foxy cut through the roof and Chica grabbed Francis and pulled him out of the car, presumably killing him. The others drove to the front of Charlotte's house where they saw a mangled and Sinister Spring Bonnie standing in front of it. Noticing it was a trap Jennifer dubbed him "The SinisterTrap". With SinisterTrap in front of them, and Nightmare, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy behind them, they had no other options. They drove over the animatronics and back to the Diner. Chapter 5: Ready for Freddy? Charlotte, Jennifer, Mike, Jacob, and Nick were inside the Diner alone. They lost the animatronics but they knew it wouldn't be long until they found them they started preparing to fight them, face-to-face. While getting weapons to defend themselves, Jennifer went into melting room. The other heard her screams and saw nothing but blood. After they turned around they saw a blood-covered, Sinister version of Freddy Fazbear try to rush them. Mike, Jacob, and Nick were hitting him with metal bars and wooden planks. When Charlotte went to see what happened to Jennifer, she saw what she hoped she wouldn't see again: The Sinister Golden Freddy. Angered, Charlotte tried hitting him but it didn't work. Golden Freddy wasn't really there. Instead, he was behind her with Nightmare. Charlotte, quickly, attacked both of them and ran to the others. Now all the animatronics were together: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, SinisterTrap, and Nightmare. Chapter 6: End of Rockstar Diner Charlotte and her friend were quickly struggling trying to defend themselves. During the battle Freddy bit Nick in the heart. He received a fatal injury and bled to death. Now with just 3 of them left, they had to do all they can to save themselves. Mike had had a spare lighter in his pocket. He had the idea to light the Diner on fire to stop the madness. Charlotte left them to defend against the other animatronics while she dealt with Nightmare and Golden Freddy. She received many scrapes, cuts, and scars from them but stood strong. With one fatal blow to the kneecap area, Nightmare fell down. Charlotte kept repeatedly slamming the metal pipe into Nightmare's face until he was completely destroyed. She then turned to Golden Freddy. Mike then alerted Charlotte and Jacob to get out of the Diner as it was about to be lit on fire. Charlotte and Jacob made it out but Mike's left was bitten off by SinisterTrap. Mike slowly dying told Charlotte to lock the door. She locked the door but hesitated to leave her old friend. Mike lit the Diner on fire with burned all of the animatronics, but also him as well. Charlotte and Jacob got a suitable distance away before the Diner exploded, killing Mike and all of the animatronics. Charlotte and Jacob went on together from this day on. They are still friends and in foster care. And they honored those who have lost their lives in the horrific event. But at the ruins of the Diner, a low growl can be heard, revealing that the story, is not yet over. Victims Jason Smith- Killed when Foxy slashed his face with his hook. Kyle Parker- Killed when Nightmare snapped his neck. Mike Schmidt- Killed when Bonnie smashed his head in. Francis Rogers- Killed when Chica pulled him from the car and slit his neck. (Unseen death) Jennifer Reyes- Killed when Freddy bit her heart out. (Unseen death) Nick Remero- Killed when Freddy bit his heart and bled to death. Micheal "Mike" Griffin- Killed when Foxy bit his leg off, set on fire, and exploded. Nightmare- Killed when kneecaps busted and face smashed in. Survivors Charlotte Smith- Survived and is now in foster care. Jacob Barton- Survived and is now in foster care. The Animatronics- Revealed to be alive at the end of the story. Continuation See: Sinister Nightmare: The Horror Inside Category:Stories